True Lies/Transcript
Episode Transcript Salvatore Boarding House night-time. Bonnie tells Jeremy about what happened to her dad while they sit in front of the lit fireplace. Flashback footage of the town square that night illustrates her narration. :Bonnie: voiceover It was supposed to be a nice family event. Just stopped in to see my dad. Then Silas showed up...said he was testing how powerful his mind-control had become. :''Silas: Nobody make a sound, or move a muscle.'' :Bonnie: The entire town did exactly what he said. He didn't want any witnesses, so he told them to forget what he did. They watched my dad die...they couldn't do anything, or tell anyone. What are you gonna do? You gonna hug me? :Jeremy: I want to. :Bonnie: Well, you can't. You can't touch me, and I can't touch you, because I'm dead. Just like my dad, except he's not supernatural, so I don't get to see him on the other side. He's just dead. takes a moment to pull herself together. :Bonnie: Silas is using his mind-control to find Katherine. He told everyone in the town square to keep an eye out for anyone that looks like Elena. Whatever he wants with Katherine, we can't let him have it. Suburban Neighborhood walks, stumbling and coughing, out of a wooded area and into a neighborhood. She sees a van driving down the road and hails it down. The driver stops and gets out of her car. :Woman: You okay, hon? You're gonna get yourself sick out here. :Katherine: Thank you so much for stopping. :Woman: You look just like Elena Gilbert. :Katherine: Actually, I'm much prettier. :Woman: Katherine Pierce, right? I'm supposed to be keeping my eye out for you. woman pulls a bottle of mace out of her purse and sprays Katherine in the face with it. Katherine yells in pain while the woman pulls out her cell and starts texting on it. Katherine launches herself on the woman, taking her down, grabs the cell phone and smashes it on the ground. Katherine punches the woman in the face, knocking her out. Katherine massages her wrist in pain. :Katherine: Agh! Damn it! :Matt: Hurts, doesn't it? appears behind Katherine, cocking a shotgun aimed at her. :Matt: Not as much as this will. Quarry hallucinates that he is lying on a blanket near the quarry with Elena. :Elena: We could be doing anything right now, Stefan. Be anywhere. Why here? Why this? :Stefan: These are the good moments...the simple ones, the ones that matter. These are the moments that keep me from falling apart. smiles, and leans down to kiss Stefan. :Elena: This can't last forever. You're just distracting yourself. Elena starts choking and spitting up water. In real life, Stefan starts drowning again. Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room daytime. Outside the dorm building, students lay flowers at a memorial for Megan. Elena enters her dorm room to find Caroline rifling through the contents of a cardboard box. :Elena: Megan's memorial outside is growing by the minute. :Caroline: Ugh, college kids are so dramatic. She was on campus for, like, one day. She couldn't have made that many friends. :Elena: Caroline, she's dead. You can stop competing with her. :Caroline: Sorry, I'm in a mood. :Elena: You talked to Tyler? :Caroline: He's deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning my phone calls, so I'm deferring from having sex with him ever again. :Elena: How's the snooping going? Any explanation why our vervain-laced, back to check for eavesdroppers vampire-slaughtered roommate had a picture of my dad on her phone? :Caroline: No. suddenly remembers something, and hands a folder to Caroline. :Elena: Oh, um, I went by the hospital this morning — Megan's death certificate. It says she died of suicide. No mention of the gaping vampire-bites on her neck. So, whoever signed off on the cause of death was part of the cover-up, just like the Founders Council back home. :Caroline: Dr. Wesley Maxfield. :Elena: A.K.A., our Applied Microbiology professor. I switched our classes around, so that we could— :Caroline: Applied — what, what? Uh, Elena, we are supposed to be taking Intro to Communication. What happened to getting drunk and making bad decisions about boys? What happened to our fun freshman year at college? I am supposed to be a drama major! :Elena: You're not going to be an Anything major if we get exposed as vampires! stops, realizing her voice had been rising. Both she and Caroline take a deep breath, and Elena smiles. :Elena: We are still gonna have our fun year, Caroline, but we have to protect ourselves. The way Damon kept his secret in Mystic Falls was because he infiltrated the Founders Council. So, bust out those alleged acting skills, and let's get on it, okay? smiles at her, and finally Caroline relaxes and smiles back. Quarry stands at the edge above the quarry with Sheriff Forbes. :Sheriff Forbes: Damon, I know I said I'd help you find your brother, but I can't dredge this entire quarry. It's enormous. :Damon: I'm aware of that. I mean, clearly that's why we wanted to dump Silas' body, here — because it's big and deep and no one would find him. Now, say I'm Silas, and I wanna take over my doppelgänger's life. Why wouldn't I dump him in a place that's big and deep, where no one would find him? :Sheriff Forbes: Damon, I already agreed to hold off on telling anyone about the Mayor's death until you figured this all out, but I can't devote those kinds of resources to finding one person who may or may not be down there. :Damon: But it's a place to start. And if Stefan's down there, that means he's been drowning over and over again all summer, while I've been happily playing house with Elena. Do I need to further elaborate the source of my urgency? :Sheriff Forbes: I'll get some deputies on it. :Damon: Thank you, Liz. walks away. Damon's phone starts ringing; he answers it. :Damon: Please tell me you found her. shots alternate between Damon at the quarry and Jeremy, Matt and Katherine at Matt's pickup truck. :Jeremy: I didn't...but Matt did. :Damon: Huh. How shockingly...useful. :Katherine: Matt Those blue eyes...they made me soft. I should've ripped your head off when I had the chance. continues to bind Katherine's wrists together with rope. :Jeremy: She was mid-cat-fight with some lady who maced her. We think Silas might have mind-controlled himself some new friends. :Damon: How exactly did the Gilbert-Donovan brain trust put all that together? Never mind, it doesn't matter. Just hide her. If Silas wants her bad enough to sic the whole town on her, that means we want her more. Stay out of sight. You were the last person who Silas saw her with. hangs up and rejoins Katherine and Matt. :Katherine: Are these ropes really necessary? :Jeremy: Bullet would've been more effective, but we're trying to be nice. You crashed my car and left me to die. :Katherine: You were gonna hand me over to Silas to get Stefan back. I was just protecting myself. :Matt: How many people have you killed using that excuse? Just be glad we got you some clothes. :Katherine: Don't play the hero. You two are just waiting for the convenient time to hand me back over to him. I've done this a thousand times. I get it. I'm the leverage; I'm that thing that everybody wants. I'm the freaking moonstone. finishes tying her up and she sits back in the truck. Doctor Maxfield's Classroom and Elena enter the lecture hall for Dr. Maxfield's class. They pass by Jesse on their way to their seats. :Jesse: Hey, Blow-Off Girl. Aren't you a freshman? How are you in this class? :Caroline: What? I love — looking at the blackboard — Applied Microbiology...It's, like, my favorite biology. You know, little things are just so...cute. :Jesse: Are you going to the bonfire tonight? Or are you just gonna get really close and then turn around and leave again? :Elena: She'll be there. :Jesse: Sweet. We'll hang. gives him a thumbs up and Caroline pushes her away to a few rows back. Caroline gives Elena a look. :Elena: What? You said you wanted to make bad decisions about boys. He's cute, he's interested, and most importantly, unlike Tyler, he's here. narrows her eyes at Elena, but doesn't respond. Just then, Dr. Maxfield walks into the lecture hall. :Dr. Maxfield: Morning, everyone. I'm Dr. Maxfield. First name is Wes, but call me Dr. Maxfield. One day, when you're out of med school, you'll understand. So, you're all going to this bonfire tonight, right? Well, here's a quick history lesson for you. Whitmore was founded as a hospital during the Civil War. Deadliest war in American history — over 600,000 casualties. Disease was so prevalent that once a week, they had to gather all the dead, rotting bodies, put them in a pile, and light the whole thing on fire. So tonight, when you're getting drunk and partying, stop for a second, close your eyes, and imagine the rancid smell of a hundred rotting corpses. :Caroline: Creep-y. :Dr. Maxfield: Which brings us to microbiology... :Elena: But hott-ie. :Dr. Maxfield: ...because that rancid smell comes from a very specific bacteria. Isn't that right, chatty girls in the back? and Caroline, still smiling from laughing quietly together, turn to face Dr. Maxfield, their smiles fading. :Dr. Maxfield: And what is that bacteria? :Elena: Uh, that's the, um...um...I don't know. :Dr. Maxfield: Maybe because you're freshmen, who shouldn't be in this class. How do I know? I'm observant — a skill you'll learn in Bio 101, down the hall. Maxfield points to the door, while Caroline and Elena shift uncomfortably in their seats. Later, outside, Elena talks to Damon on the phone. The shots alternate between Elena at Whitmore and Damon at the quarry. The Sheriff's deputies have arrived at the quarry and are readying an inflatable boat. :Elena: It was mortifying. We just sat there in silence. :Damon: You want me to beat him up? :Elena: Not yet. Whatever he knows, I'm gonna get it out of him. :Damon: Did you compel him? :Elena: No, because chances are, if he knows about vampires, then he also knows about vervain. :Damon: How about violence? Did you threaten him? :Elena: No, I didn't threaten him. :Damon: Would you at least tell me you used torture? :Elena: Damon! :Damon: You do realize that you are dating a reformed serial killer, right? giggles. :Elena: What would a hero do? :Damon: Pfft, that, I have no idea. :Elena: Stefan? runs into Silas. :Damon: I don't know. Probably mope at him. :Elena: Stefan's here, right now. :Damon: What? :Silas: Turn off your phone. under Silas' mind-control, smiles and pulls her phone away. :Damon: Elena, woah, that is not S— ends the call, and Damon hangs up, thinking. Silas gives Elena a small smile. :Silas: I know you're upset that I didn't call, so I just wanted to apologize in person. hugs him. :Elena: Never do that again, okay? I thought something terrible happened to you. :Silas: Well, something terrible did happen to me — you fell in love with my brother. :Elena: Ouch. :Silas: Can't blame me for needing a little bit of space. :Elena: I know. Where did you go? :Silas: Well, that's not important. I'm sure Damon will fill you in eventually. :Elena: You talked to Damon? Because I just spoke to him, and he didn't really say anything. :Silas: Oh, weird. Maybe he has his hands full with the whole, you know, Jeremy situation. :Elena: What Jeremy situation? :Silas: Oh, it's not a big deal. Jeremy got expelled. :Elena: Expelled? :Silas: Yeah, and then he and Damon got in this fight, and Jeremy bolted... :Elena: Wait, how do I not know about this? Where the hell is Jeremy? :Silas: That's why I'm here. I was hoping maybe you'd know. just looks at Silas, incredulous. Gas Station stops the pickup truck at a gasoline pump. Katherine wakes up. :Katherine: Ugh. Thank God, we're stopping. If I can only get out of the car... :Matt: Well, you can't, because as soon as we get gas, we're getting back on the road. :Katherine: Ugh, but I'm dying back here. :Jeremy: You're not getting out of the car because you want an aspirin. :Katherine: Then maybe I can get out of the car because I need to pee? Like, in a bathroom. Like a lady. relents; he gets out of the car, goes round to untie Katherine, and eyes the outside entrance to the ladies' room. :Jeremy: Hurry. :Katherine: My throat is really scratchy, and my head hurts, like, right here a finger to her temple. When I cough, it's green. So, get me some stuff for all that. :Jeremy: Silas knows I'm with you. Sorry, I can't risk being seen. :Katherine: Matt Please? :Matt: Fine. heads to the bathroom while Matt goes inside to the convenience shop. He drops a box of cold medicine on the counter. :Matt: Just this. steps out of the restroom, sees Jeremy tending the gas pump with his back to her and Matt busy at the counter of the shop. The clerk looks up and sees Katherine outside. :Clerk: Is that Elena Gilbert? Or Katherine Pierce? clerk goes for the phone and Katherine starts running. Matt grabs the phone and throws it on the floor. :Matt: yelling Jeremy — Katherine! clerk pulls out a shotgun and Matt wrestles with it, gets it from the clerk, and uses the butt of it to knock him out. Jeremy runs after Katherine and easily catches up with her. :Jeremy: Stop. Running. grabs her bodily to take her back to the truck. Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room walks in and shuts the door behind him. Caroline is wearing only a towel and turns around, expecting Elena, but is shocked to find Damon instead. :Caroline: Damon! Towel, knock! :Damon: Caroline. No one cares, no. Hey, where's Elena? :Caroline: I don't know. She probably went to the bonfire to get more intel on our weirdo professor. :Damon: Silas is here. He's with Elena, pretending to be Stefan. Get dressed. :Caroline: I thought that Stefan dropped his body in the quarry... :Damon: Join the club. Get dressed. :Caroline: Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Elena was right. All summer, she's had this pit in her stomach about Stefan. :Damon: What? :Caroline: I don't know. She just said that she had this weird feeling that something was wrong with him. throws some more clothes at Caroline. :Damon: Just put some clothes on. Meet me out there. We have to find her. Whitmore College and Elena are still walking around outside. :Silas: Jeremy's still not answering. I'm gonna hold onto your phone in case he calls back. :Elena: Why are you so worried about him? :Silas: Damon made a mess, and I wanna clean it up. :Elena: Did he really think that I wasn't gonna find out? :Silas: He's Damon. Are you surprised? :Elena: I just figured we were at a place where he wouldn't have to lie to me. I probably shouldn't be talking about this with you. :Silas: It's okay. mind-reading I know exactly what you're thinking. phone buzzes in Silas' pocket. He reads the text message from 'unknown' which says "Katherine Pierce. Route 9." :Silas: Sorry, I don't mean to cut this short, but someone says they just saw Jeremy on Route 9. Do you know where he might be going? :Elena: Route 9? I mean, there was this old campsite that we used to go to when we were kids. :Silas: Huh. :Elena: Wait, who texted you? on the campus, Damon walks through crowds of students looking for Elena. Suddenly Silas talks to him. :Silas: Hello, brother. But I suppose distant nephew is probably more accurate. walks up to him and grabs a hand around Silas' neck. :Damon: Where the hell's Elena? :Silas: mind-control There's no need for violence, Damon. You'll find her eventually. pulls Damon's hand off his neck; Damon seems unwilling, but can't resist Silas' mind-control forcing him to. :Silas: There you go. Look, I get why you like her. I mean, I have a soft spot for brunettes, too. What I don't get is why she likes you. :Damon: That's 'cause you haven't had sex with me. :Silas: Hm. Cockiness masking fear. How transparent. :Damon: You expect me to believe you came all this way just to talk to her? :Silas: No, that doesn't really make much sense, does it? But if I told you exactly what I did, then it would ruin the fun. Enjoy the bonfire, Damon. pats Damon on the arm and walks away. Bonfire Party it's night-time and the bonfire party is well underway. Caroline and Damon walk through the crowd of party-goers. :Caroline: Why would Silas want to hurt her? :Damon: Because he wants to hurt me. :Caroline: You know, if you just would've told the truth, all of this could've been avoided. :Damon: Gee, thanks, Caroline. Your hindsight is invaluable in this situation. bumps into someone. :Student: Watch where you're going, douche. :Damon: Have you seen Elena Gilbert? :Student: I have no idea who that is, and if I were her, I'd probably run from you, too. :Damon: Wrong answer. grabs the guy's throat, but Caroline steps in and compels him instead. :Caroline: Forget all this and get out of here. guy walks away. Caroline rounds on Damon. :Caroline: You have to calm down. :Damon: He turned the entire town square into a hunting party for Katherine. How am I supposed to calm down when every single person here could be working for Silas? at the bonfire party, Elena fills a cup with beer from a keg. She has some difficulty with tap when Jesse lays a hand on her arm suddenly, surprising her. :Jesse: I got that. finishes filling her cup and hands it to her. Elena chugs the beer. :Jesse: Whoa...uh... :Elena: Boyfriend drama. :Jesse: Wow. Boyfriend drama, kicked out of class...today's not your day. :Elena: What is his deal, anyway? :Jesse: "Dr. Dickfield"? :Elena: Yeah, him. :Jesse: Tell you what — help me grab some more firewood, and I will tell you everything you need to know. :Elena: Okay. leads Elena to a well-lit shed. :Jesse: I had Dr. Maxfield for a few classes last year. He's a jerk, but he's brilliant, so I'll give him a pass. :Elena: Brilliant and creepy. grabs a block of firewood with a sharp end and holds it casually in front of him while he speaks. :Jesse: There's a rumor that he's...a part of this secret society on campus. :Elena: What, like middle-aged men at an elk lodge? :Jesse: I have no idea. All I know is that a few times a week, they supposedly meet at Whitmore House. But you didn't hear that from me. suddenly vampire runs into the shed and knocks Jesse over the head. :Elena: Damon? What the hell? walks in and sees Jesse on the floor. :Caroline: Seriously? That's Jesse. I kind of liked him. Woods is sitting at a campfire at their campsite, staring at one of the shotguns across the fire, when Jeremy and Matt return. :Jeremy: Don't even think about it. :Katherine: Please. I wouldn't even know how to use it. I've never shot a gun in my life. Didn't need to — I was much more deadly. :Jeremy: Keyword: was. :Matt: I'm gonna go get some wood for the fire. I'll be back. leaves the campsite. :Katherine: I survived childbirth, the death of my entire family and five hundred years of running from an immortal hybrid. You can understand why I'm a little upset that I'm on the verge of being defeated by a sinus infection. coughs and shivers, rubbing her hands together. Jeremy stands and drapes a blanket over Katherine's shoulders without a word, leaving Katherine more than a little surprised. Elsewhere in the woods, Matt holds a lantern aloft when Silas appears behind him. At Silas' voice, Matt whirls around. :Silas: mind-control Not a word out of you. You can't talk, and you can't scream. :Matt: confused, but realizes that his will is still intact Yeah, actually I can. Shouting. Jeremy, run! the campsite, Jeremy grabs Katherine's hand and they start running. :Silas: Why can't I get inside your head? grabs Matt's head between his hands, trying to read his thoughts. He sees Nadia and her accomplice, performing their spell on Matt. :Silas: Now I see why. Somebody's already in there. Why are you watching me, Traveler? Odpowiedz mi! me! snaps Matt's neck. Matt falls to the ground, dead, but wearing the Gilbert ring. After a few seconds, he gasps and stands up, looking around. :Matt: Jeremy? sees Jeremy and Katherine running towards him. :Matt: Jeremy, hey, there you are, man. What— run past Matt without acknowledging him. :Matt: What the hell? :Bonnie: Freaky, isn't it? The feeling...the void...the emptiness. :Matt: Bonnie, what's going on? Where the hell am I? :Bonnie: The Other Side. The Gilbert ring brought you here when you died. That's how it works — temporarily brings your spirit here. To go back, you have to reconnect to your body. :Matt: My body's not even here. :Bonnie: That's because each time you die, you wake up farther and farther away from it...and you wander the Other Side until you find it. :Matt: Wait. If I'm on the Other Side, how can you see me? :Bonnie: There's something you should know... Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room and Elena enter the dorm room and close the door. :Damon: All right, before you get mad— :Elena: Mad can wait. Sit. pushes Damon down onto a chair, climbs on top of him and starts making out with him. :Damon: Mm. Wait. Wait. rips open Damon's shirt; all of the buttons fly off. :Damon: As much as I'd like to do this right now... gets up, picks up a water bottle, smiling. She opens it, tips it into Damon mouth and holds his face upright while the water burns him — it's Megan's vervain water. Damon slaps it away, choking and coughing. Elena starts tying Damon to the chair with pieces of clothing. :Damon: Silas got into your head, didn't he? What did "Stefan" tell you to do? picks up a field hockey stick and breaks it in half. :Elena: Get you alone, weaken you, and then kill you. pours more vervain water down Damon's throat. After she pulls the bottle away, she goes to stab the sharp end of the broken stick into Damon, but he sprays a mouthful of vervain water at her, and she backs away, shouting in pain. She seems to snap out of her trance. :Elena: Damon, I'm so sorry, I— What the hell is happening? :Damon: You're in some sort of Silas-trance, but I think you snapped out of it. :Elena: Silas? But I— :Damon: Before you ask, no, he's not in the quarry. It's a common misconception. You talked to him today. :Elena: How is that possible? I was in a crowd full of people. I hugged him, I was talking to him about my life, and about— :Damon: Me? Yeah, I bet he had some choice things to say. :Elena: Wait, if that was Silas...where's Stefan? What happened to Stefan, Damon? Shouting. Where is he? :Damon: Can we talk about this when you don't have that murdery look in your eyes? :Elena: You're right. Every time I look at you, all I wanna do is kill you. :Damon: It must be Silas' mind-control. He's using your anger at me, like a trigger. You have to resist it. :Elena: I can't. :Damon: Elena, you have to resist it. :Elena: Shouting. I'm trying! throws down the broken stick and puts her head in her hands, trying to calm down. She sits in a chair, grabs the iron poker from next to the fireplace, and stabs herself in the thigh with it, pinning herself to the chair. She yells out, shuddering in pain. :Elena: Tell me what's going on. Bonfire Party returns to the shed to sit with Jesse. :Caroline: Sorry, this was all I could find out there. shows him a frozen popsicle, which she holds up against Jesse's face. :Caroline: Sorry my friend went aggro. He's got anger issues. :Jesse: And a serious right-hook. But hey, it got us alone together, so that's a win. laughs shyly, looking down. Jesse lifts a hand to brush her hair away from her face. :Caroline: I have a boyfriend. pulls the popsicle away from Jesse's face and sits back. :Jesse: And where is he...other than not here? :Caroline: Well, he was supposed to be here. He deferred a semester. You don't have to say anything, I know how these things go — people go to school and they drift apart. :Jesse: Yeah, and sometimes they don't. :Caroline: Exactly. Sometimes they don't. :Jesse: And sometimes you change, but what you had still means something. :Caroline: Yes! Yes. :Jesse: And sometimes when you're thinking all those things, your girlfriend is moving on, and sleeping with somebody back home, and has no intention of getting back with you. :Caroline: Oh, my god. Ugh. I am so sorry. laughs quietly. :Jesse: It was a while ago. And honestly, until the worst actually happened, I wouldn't listen to anybody telling me otherwise. I could always find an excuse. So, I get it. smiles and returns the popsicle to his cheek. Woods and Jeremy, still running, make it to the pickup truck. Jeremy tosses the keys to Katherine. :Jeremy: Get in the truck and drive. :Katherine: Where are you going? :Jeremy: I can't leave Matt. :Katherine: Wait. How do you think I survived 500 years? It wasn't because I was a vampire — it's because I never looked back. Don't be dumb — survive. :Jeremy: That's why people treat you like an object and not like a person. watches him go. The Other Side wanders around with Bonnie, looking for his body. :Bonnie: It actually hasn't been so bad. I have Jeremy, and I see Grams sometimes. Last night with my dad was the first really hard time...I'll be okay, I just have to get past these next few days. :Matt: Bonnie, you don't have to pretend like it's okay. Your dad died, and...you died. That's not okay. :Bonnie: It has to be, because there's nothing I can do about it. :Matt: I am so sorry. hugs Bonnie. She finally lets herself cry, sobbing into Matt's shirt as she hugs him back. Woods finds Matt's body. :Jeremy: Matt! crouches over the body, and sees the Gilbert ring on his hand. Silas appears. :Silas: Now, if my best friend died, I'd at least pretend to cry. Which leads me to believe he's not really dead. I take it that tacky old ring somehow protects him? :Jeremy: Too bad you can't get inside my head to find out for sure. Hunter's perk. :Silas: See, that's what you don't get. When I can read your mind, I at least have use for you. Now...I'm just gonna kill you. :Jeremy: You can try, but none of your abilities work on me, so right now, you're nothing. Slower than a vampire, weaker than a vampire. I, on the other hand, am a hunter. picks up a small hatchet from the ground. :Jeremy: Plus, I work out. throws the hatchet at Silas, who leans and dodges it. Jeremy runs at Silas, shoving him up against a tree. Silas pushes him off, and Jeremy staggers back. They throw punches at each other, each blocking them until they come to an impasse. Silas head-butts Jeremy in the face; Jeremy staggers back again. Silas takes the lantern and swings it at Jeremy but misses. Jeremy goes at Silas again and grabs him in a headlock from behind. Silas breaks a small branch off the tree in front of him. :Silas: You might be stronger than me, but you're forgetting...that I...am immortal. slowly pushes the sharp end of the branch through his own chest, until it impales Jeremy behind him. Jeremy groans in pain until Silas pulls the branch back out; Jeremy collapses. Silas picks up the hatchet, looking at Jeremy, who is crouched on all fours. Silas raises the hatchet, but suddenly he is struck by a gunshot to the chest — Katherine has shot him. :Jeremy: I thought you didn't know how to use that. :Katherine: I figured it out. shoots Silas again, and he's heard falling to the ground. Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room and Elena are still secured to their respective chairs. :Elena: Poor Bonnie...she must have tried to call me right after Silas stole my phone. Has anyone talked to her, is she okay? :Damon: I don't know. I've had more important things to worry about. :Elena: My best friend's dad died. It's pretty damn important. :Damon: Yeah, well so is protecting your brother, finding mine, and figuring out what the hell Silas wants with Katherine. :Elena: I just left. What the hell is wrong with you? :Damon: You're getting angry at me again, Elena. Remember — trigger. :Elena: My brother got expelled! You've got him playing white knight to Katherine, who's tried to kill me — repeatedly. Stefan's been — he's been suffering, for months, while I've been rolling around with you, a self-proclaimed serial killer. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. anger is flaring up again. She pulls the gas line free from the fireplace. Gas starts entering the room. :Damon: Elena, that is the gas. Stop. You don't really wanna kill me, Elena. You have to realize this before you're gonna break Silas' compulsion. :Elena: I can't okay! All I can think about is killing you! :Damon: Well, you're gonna have to think about something stronger than your desire to kill me, or you're gonna kill us both. grabs a matchbook from atop the mantel. She tries to light one, but it won't take. She continues to try other matches which similarly won't light. :Damon: Stefan. Stefan. Think about Stefan. Caroline told me you've been worried about him, that you had a pit in your stomach. Describe it, tell me about it. stops what she's doing. :Elena: What? I — no, I can't... :Damon: Think about him. Think about the feelings you're getting. Describe it to me. :Elena: It's...it's like a chill, but I can't explain it...It's like I can feel him. He's trying to reach out to me, but I don't know where he is, and I can't understand what he's trying to say. All I know is that he's scared, and he's lonely, and he's in a lot of pain. He's in a lot of pain. We have to find him. :Damon: We will. I swear. :Elena: The rage...It's gone. drops the matchbook in relief. Caroline opens the door and sees Damon tied to his chair and Elena impaled to hers. :Caroline: I think we need to set some ground rules for when boyfriends come to visit. The Other Side and Bonnie are still looking for Matt's body. :Matt: I think someone moved my body. It's weird, but I can feel it...it's like I'm drawn to it. :Bonnie: There it is. see Jeremy and Katherine at the truck; Matt's body is in the bed of it. :Matt: So, if this happens every time I die with the Gilbert ring, the second I go back, that means I'm just gonna forget about all of this. I'll forget that you're dead. Bonnie, you and Jeremy can't keep this a secret anymore. I'm sorry your dad died. I know it's hard, but how are you gonna deal with his death if you can't even deal with your own? smiles sadly. :Bonnie: It's really good to see you, Matt. nods, then walks toward his body. He lays a hand on it, and suddenly he gasps awake in the physical world. Woods :Katherine: Welcome back to the land of the living. invisible in the woods, turns and walks away. :Matt: What the hell happened? :Jeremy: Yeah, Silas killed you, tried to kill me, then— :Katherine: I'' shot him. So, we're even. No more whining. Let's go. Silas won't be down for long. sees Bonnie among the trees. :'Jeremy: Hey, I left a hatchet, I'll be right back. walks over to Bonnie. :Jeremy: Hey. Are you okay? :Bonnie: I'm not ready to be dead yet, Jeremy. I'm just not. Maybe I will be one day, but it's not today. And I don't know what to do about my dad, or what to do when the sheriff calls, because she's gonna call me— :Jeremy: It's okay. We'll get through this. I can tell everybody that you're with family, that it was too hard for you to be here. I might not be able to touch you, or hold you, but I'm here for you, no matter what you need. smiling, takes a step closer, then stops, and turns around, walking away. '''Gas Station walks into the convenience store that Matt had bought cold medicine from earlier. The same store clerk is behind the counter. :Clerk: Did you find that girl that you were looking for? :Silas: Yes, I did...and then she shot me. So, I'm a little bit angry, and I'm a little bit hungry, but luckily you can help me out with one of those things. finds a knife and a cup in the store and brings them back to the clerk. He places the cup in front of the guy. :Silas: mind-control Fill her up. clerk takes the knife from Silas, cuts open his own wrist, and drips the blood into the cup. Suddenly the door opens, and Gregor and Nadia enter. :Silas: Oh, goody. Gypsies are here. Oh, I'm sorry, you call yourselves "Travelers" now, right? It's much more P.C. :Gregor: You can call me whatever you want...when I'm gutting you. pulls out a knife. Silas chuckles softly. :Silas: I see. You're mad that I killed your blonde-haired, blue-eyed host, right? That's what you get for taking over somebody's body to spy on me. But congrats, you found me. So now what? What do you want? :Gregor: You, back in that tomb, sealed away for eternity. :Nadia: That's what the Travelers have always wanted. shoves the knife in Gregor's hand up into Gregor's neck, killing him. He falls to the floor. :Nadia: Luckily for you, I've never really considered myself one. I know you can see inside my mind...and I have my own agenda. :Silas: Yes...I see that you do. Whitmore College morning. Elena loads a suitcase into the trunk of Damon's car. Caroline helps her. :Elena: I'll be back, roomie. I don't know when, but I will be back. :Caroline: Just call me the minute you hear from Bonnie, okay? I've left her, like, a hundred messages. :Elena: I will, I promise. hug. :Caroline: You're gonna find him, Elena. :Elena: Yeah, I know. :Caroline: Bye. :Elena: Bye. Caroline leaves, Dr. Maxfield approaches Elena. :Dr. Maxfield: I didn't think Elena Gilbert would give up so easily. Sorry about being a hard-ass earlier. It's kind of my thing. You're Grayson Gilbert's daughter, aren't you? :Elena: You knew my dad? :Dr. Maxfield: Knew of him. He's a legend around here. Brilliant. I've studied all his research. I can only hope to do the kind of work he did. :Elena: So, does that mean that he forged death certificates, too? :Dr. Maxfield: And here I thought you were just passionate about microbiology. I have office hours tomorrow. Come by, we can chat. :Elena: Um, yeah, I would, but I've got other important things on my plate right now. :Dr. Maxfield: Let me know when that plate clears. Maxfield walks away, leaving Elena even more curious about him. Damon returns. :Damon: Well, I guess that's how a hero would do it. Honesty — who'd've thunk it? Aren't you the least bit curious about the whole Nancy Drew and the creepster-professor thing? :Elena: Caroline'll take over. I can't stay here knowing that Stefan's out there somewhere. :Damon: Yeah, well... pulls a ring out of his pocket. :Elena: That's Stefan's daylight ring. :Damon: Snagged it from Silas yesterday. And, for the record, I am secure enough in our relationship that you having psychic dreams about your ex-boyfriend does not bother me...but it still sucks. kiss. :Elena: I love you. We're gonna save Stefan, and I'm still gonna love you, okay? kiss for several moments, until Damon's phone rings. Frustrated, Elena backs off while he answers it. :Damon: Yeah? :Sheriff Forbes: voiceover We found something. Woods Damon and Elena approach the safe that Stefan was locked in, washed up onto land. :Sheriff Forbes: We didn't find anything in the quarry, but a deputy found this a few miles away. Didn't open it. If Stefan's been in there for three months...chances are he's hungry. lifts the top of the safe open, and they see a bloody corpse inside. :Elena: Oh, my God. That's not Stefan. :Damon: Well, you were right. He was hungry. I bet he still is. Promo Transcripts }} See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five